


Jammy Toast and Muddy Shoes

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [10]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipkin is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jammy Toast and Muddy Shoes

Pipkin was having a terrible morning. 

Early in the morning he'd woken up terrified from a nightmare, then lay there, shivering in the darkness, scared of every shadow, until the sun rose and chased them away. At breakfast, they'd run out of jam, and he had to have just butter on his toast, then afterwards, he'd trod in a mud puddle that was much deeper than he thought, and was covered up to his ankle in mud. 

The laughter from Dandelion and Acorn when they saw him was the last straw, and he ran back inside, kicking off his muddy shoes as he went, to the room he shared with Bigwig. Once there, he curled up on his bed, wrapped his arms around his knees, and rocked slowly back and forth, trying not to cry. 

"They weren't big things," Pipkin whispered to himself, unshed tears choking his voice. " 'm a big kid now, I can't cry about jam and muddy shoes. They aren't 'portant!" He sniffled, a tear dripping out, then scowled, wiping the errant tear away. "No! I can't cry, I'm six! Big kids don't cry, an' six is big!"

"Hey, Pipkin?"

Pipkin hurriedly wiped away any trace of tears, then looked towards the doorway. Dandelion was there, leaning against the doorframe, looking apologetic. 

"I'm really sorry, Pip, about laughing like that. We didn't know you'd get so upset about it."

Pipkin frowned, ducking his head back down into his arms. "I'm not upset."

Dandelion hesitated, then came further into the room. "It's okay if you are, you know."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Okay." Dandelion came closer, and sat down beside Pipkin on the bed. After a minute, Pipkin scooted closer, waited, then closer again. Dandelion held one arm up and Pipkin came closer still, cuddling up beside Dandelion. Dandelion held him closer, whispering into his ear, "I'm still sorry, even if you aren't upset."

A long moment later, and Dandelion looked down at Pipkin. "Ready go to back downstairs?"

Pipkin nodded shakily, and Dandelion grinned. "Good, because I left Acorn cleaning off your shoes, and he's probably done by now. Come on!" Dandelion ran back out of the room, and Pipkin, already feeling better, hurried after him to the bright day outside.


End file.
